ThAt1CoMiC
ThAt1CoMiC (stylized from "That One Comic") is an American Comedy webcomic series by Angel-Wing101/Minamo21. Originally created in 2004, the series has been revitalized in 2012 by Angel-Wing101 to incorperate many of the unused/discarded ideas that he made over the years. Plot The story follows the life of Dan and the people around him in Faoway City. Many of the day-to-day activities often become exaggerated or unfold in strange, metaphorical methods. Despite all of the absrud oddities that happen in town, the characters seem to live out normal lives. Characters Main Cast *'Dan': the main protagonist of the series who takes pride in being the protagonist. Dan tends to view the world from a writer's point of view, often identifying things/situations with elements and incriments used in literature/stories. His over-zealous recklessness often puts him at odds with those around him. *'Max': One of the few people who befriends Dan. Max is known for his witty humor and over usage of puns. He often jumps on board to one of Dan's chaotic schemes, but they do have their differences. Max is close friends with Kiku. *'Kiku': One of the few people who befriends Dan. Kiku plays as the voice of reason amongst the trio, but plays along in their shenanigans. She is close friends with Max. Students & Teachers *'Helena:' Helena is the Class President who thinks of herself as a leader. She is competative, bossy, and critical of others, but can be civil and polite. She displays a tough, condescending attitude towards slackers and idiots. Despite her bossy exterior, Helena has a soft side for those she deems worthy, especially for Neilxander. Helena is Dan's love interest, or as Dan puts it; "The Lead Actress". *'Neilxander: '''Neilxander (or Neil) is the pretty boy whom all the girls admire. He hails from a rich family and lives in upper Faoway City. Because of his parents, Neil feels that he needs to live up to the expectations of others, acting snobby and prideful. But due to (what he considers) a meaningful encounter with Dan, Neil has become infatuated by Dan. *'Ele-Chan: "The scripted 'Loli-Con'" as deemed by Dan, Ele-Chan is an elementary student who is Kiku's cousin. She is shy, gentle, and very protective about her actual name. In an accident with Dan, he learns that Ele-Chan's real name is "Elevator". *'Mimi & Mika: '''Mischevious twins who work on the school newspaper. Mimi loves taking photographs and Mika is an excellent journalist. The twins have a tendancy to talk at the same time, and finish each other's sentences. *'Dillan: '"The School Bully" in Dan's book, Dillan is a ruthless football player. *'Mr. Abel Harrison: 'Abel is a disgruntled Math teacher and Dan's Homeroom teacher. He is very strict, ornery, and is often at odds with Dan because of this. However Abel later admits that he was a lot like Dan in his youth, though something tragic happened that changed his personality. *'Mr. Benjamin Brown: 'Ben is an easy-going, optimistic English teacher who is popular with the students. He is known for keeping variety of items within his afro. Ben is friends with Abel, and the two often hang with each other during breaks/after work. *'Brawl: 'Roxanne Jennings (who prefers the name "Brawl") is the school's Physcial Eduation Teacher and coach for the wrestling/football teams. She is very muscular and makes her former career as a Professional Wrestler well known. She likes to train her students hard, and isn't hesitant to confront someone. She occassionally hangs out with Ben and Abel. *'The Principal: ' City Residents *'Julia: *'Uncle' Starburst *'Bobby' *'Kamen Hobo' *'Bro' Dog *'Table #8' *'Nancy' Other Characters *The Druid & The Barbarian *Street Cat & Cul-De-Sac *Chessanauts *Ame